Nana Ebina
Es Un mejor amigo y compañero de clase de Umaru en Himouto! Serie Umaru-chan . Apariencia Ebina suele verse con faldas, blusas y otras prendas modernas que usa una adolescente. También se ve con su uniforme escolar que consiste en una blusa blanca, una falda roja y un lazo rojo que combina con calcetines hasta las pantorrillas y zapatos marrones. Ebina a menudo parece roja en la cara, junto con el vapor elevándose sobre su cabeza, ya que ella es muy tímida. Ella tiene el pelo marrón cereza guardado flojamente en colas de cerdo con lazos rojos y blancos, como pequeños camarones ('ebi'). Ebina tiene ojos tímidos, marrones claros. Otra parte de las fotos chichotas y una vajina bien rosada que se dedea todas las noches metiéndose los dedos y apretando los pechos. Personalidad Embra es una niña que no tiene confianza en sí misma y es muy tímida en la naturaleza y, a veces tartamudea cuando habla con Taihei u otros grupos pequeños de amigos. A ella realmente le gusta la comida ya menudo se imagina soñando despierta. A menudo se da cuenta de su tamaño de busto más grande y hace que se vuelva tímida y confusa. Sin embargo, un pesar de su falta de confianza en sí misma, es una chica muy optimista. Fondo Ebina se mudó a Tokio desde Akita, que es el norte de Japón y, por lo general, tiene una forma de hablar a la vieja usanza que le da un poco de acento. Ella también está acostumbrada al clima frío. Ebina es una compañera de clase y la mejor amiga de Umaru y vive directamente debajo de ella y Taihei . Un día la visitó en su casa y al ser presentada a Taihei, notó que él la miraba a los ojos en lugar de a su pecho, lo que le daba la impresión de que era un hombre amable, por lo tanto, se enamoró de él desde entonces. incidente y a menudo se pone nervioso mientras habla con él. Generalmente se la compara con U-maru y Sylphin en términos de deporte, como no hacer rebotar una pelota en una raqueta de tenis y hundirse en el momento en que entra en una piscina. Trivialidades * Como se mencionó anteriormente, a Ebina le puede gustar Taihei debido a que él fue la primera persona en mirarla a los ojos. * Ebina hizo chocolate para Taihei en el episodio 9, pero lo comió después de descubrir que Taihei no es muy aficionado a los chocolates. * Su falta de confianza en sí misma es el resultado de su fracaso miserable constantemente en la escuela y en los deportes. * Como resultado de haber sido elegida como el personaje más popular de la serie, ahora tiene su propio spin-off manga, "Akita Imokko! Ebina-chan" (Akita nativa ¡Hermanita! Ebina -chan) ". * En el capítulo 10 del manga spin-off, Nana confiesa su amor por Taihei, 3 años después de que se mudó a Tokio. Galería Diseños de personajes de arte 20150513_umaru02.jpg|Nana Ebina goods-00048338.jpg|nana's sticker a278ce95d37e408355244b60fb574ae3.jpg|Umaru with Nana 0a510059f6390186e0fd56655384b654.jpg|Ebina and cat dakimakura 92ca9f45f4e28f3e8bb77ab5698c645d.jpg|Girls in swimminghall 27412fcfc2cf72818a2c06afd038c4a9.jpg|Sleepover Screenshot_20180706-225311.jpg Capturas de pantalla Umaru25200201.png|Ebina getting nervous of Taihei's touch 11356453 854254324657348 1700774049 n.jpg|Ebina smiling Nana ebina 74114 (2).png|Ebina looking feca57589d1e4ee79374727d09e0e1dd.jpg|Ebina being introduced cf4e4a3473e7726413196773a6a3d9f9.jpg|Ebina scared a3b6932891f9e5a39e7709b3bdc27988.jpg|Ebina and Umaru 20180707_210718.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga